This invention relates to a display for an electronic device and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to an electronic device with a pivotal cover and a display panel.
Portable communication devices such as mobile telephones, two way radios and similar electronic devices, particularly hand held electronic devices, typically have a display panel on which information can be displayed. To enable smaller such devices, particularly mobile telephones, a cover pivotally attached to the main portion of the device is used to allow a reasonable distance between the microphone and speaker. The cover is pivotally moveable between an extended or in use position, and a closed, or inoperative position.
The cover of some electronic devices will be over the keypad when in the closed position to protect the keypad and thus eliminate accidental operation. In some instances, the display panel of the device is not covered by the cover when in the closed position. However, particularly for quite small devices such as, for example, mobile telephones, the cover may extend over the display panel when in the closed position. This will prevent a user from being able to see the display when the cover is closed. With mobile messaging, paging, and the extension of WAP to mobile telephony, this may create a problem for a user in that they have to move the cover to the open position before being able to view the display.
Recent improvements to electronic devices include providing a transparent window on the cover to allow viewing of the display panel when the cover is in the closed position. Although useful, this window does not provide any significant benefits when the cover is in the open position.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an electronic device a main body with an associated first display panel; a cover pivotally attached to the main body and moveable between a closed position wherein the cover overlies the main body, and an open position where the cover extends outwardly from the main body; and a second display panel mounted in the cover and viewable by the user when the cover is in the open position.
Preferably, the second display panel may be at least as large as the first display panel, but it may be substantially the same size and shape as the first display panel. The second display panel may be preferably substantially transparent when the cover is in the closed position.
The second display panel can be preferably mounted in an aperture in the cover. There may also be a first transparent lens mounted in the aperture generally parallel to and adjacent the second display panel, the first transparent lens being substantially coplanar with an outer surface of the cover. There may be a second lens mounted in the aperture generally parallel to and adjacent the second display panel, the second transparent lens being substantially coplanar with an inner surface of the cover.
Therefore, the second display panel may be between the first and second transparent lenses such that the second display panel, and the first and second transparent lenses, form a window.
The aperture, and hence, the window can be preferably substantially aligned with the display panel when the cover is in the first position. If desired, the second display panel may not be able to operate when the cover is in the first position, and can only operate when the cover is in the second position.